


Tape and a Dog Named Amane

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei comes home from a grueling day of volleyball practice.DAY ONE: KISSING/AFFECTION
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892545
Kudos: 69
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Tape and a Dog Named Amane

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ship week! It's fitting that it's my comfort ship!

Kei drops his bag onto the floor of his apartment and groans. He sheds his sweater and toes off his shoes as he hears the pitter patter of footsteps coming towards him. He looks down as a Pomeranian, Amane, races towards him excitedly. Kei smiles tiredly and leans down to pet him softly. He trudges to his couch and flops down dramatically. His body aches something fierce and his fingers are throbbing violently. He shakes his head, trying to will away the pain in his body. 

Amane looks up at the professional volleyball player expectantly but he refuses to give him any attention, he's tired and his eyes are heavy. He yawns as Amane jumps onto the couch, nuzzling into him, both falling asleep quickly.

Tadashi enters the room, not at all surprised to be created by a calm, half asleep Pomeranian. He chuckles quietly and traces his fingers on the couch as he walks to the front of it. He nearly wakes Kei up via a. impromptu cuddling session. He stops as soon he notices Kei's bruising and semi-swollen fingers, he quickly rushes off to collect an emergency ice pack and some medical tape. Amane follows him as he kneels in front of Kei, setting the stuff on the table. 

"Kei," he says, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to wake him up "Wake up, please." 

He groans and sits up, back cracking audibly. "Tadashi? What's wrong?"

"You didn't tape your hands after practice and they're all messed up now." Tadashi sighs, scraping at the tape roll attempting to find the beginnings of it. 

"It's not that bad. It's been worse." Kei mumbles, a joking tone sneakily present in his voice. 

"I just worry about you. You need to take care of yourself." he mutters, tearing off the pieces of tape he needs before taking one of his hands. 

He presses a soft kiss onto each finger, taping where necessary. He finishes up and kisses the palms of his hands, he pops the ice pack and hands it to Kei. Kei looks down at his boyfriend and smirks, asking for a kiss. 

"I'm going to make dinner." He smiles, kissing his forehead and walking into the kitchen. 

Kei sets the ice pack on his hand, taking a 10 minute turn for each hand. By the time the ice pack went warm, Tadashi was half-way through dinner. He gets up and sets the ice pack in their freezer, as he closes it he slinks over to where Tadashi is cooking food and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close. 

"Kei darling. I'm trying to cook here." 

Tsukishima buries his face in Yamaguchi's freckled neck and inhales calmly. "Yea, I know." 

Tadashi laughs and cards his fingers through Kei's wavy, blonde hair. He sets down the spoon he was stirring with and turns around. He slips his hands down to his waist and holds on tight. 

"You're annoying Kei." he jokes, slotting their lips together. 

"Yea, but that's my job."

"No, I really don't think so." he kisses his nose and wraps his arms around his waist. 

Kei kisses back and lets go, deciding to help with dinner. Kei occasionally and sporadically peppers Tadashi with kisses. They weave around each other and Amane who sits in the middle of their floor, begging for food. They both sneak him some meat, presuming the other didn't see. 

Tadashi plates up the meals after kissing Kei's cheek. He sets them on the counter and turns to hold Kei close again. He sets his head into Kei's toned chest and let's a deep breath escape him. 

Kei closes his eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me Tadashi." 

"That's my job." he smiles, looking up and pulling him into a languid kiss, caressing his face softly.


End file.
